The Divine Hero: Apostle, My Hero Academia
by Animefanguy
Summary: After Heaven finally gained access to the Human World again, the Almighty One sent a team in order to keep the balance of the world from collapsing. Watch as the child of two of His greatest agents strives to become the greatest hero in history. Has elements form Kingdom Hearts series. M for safety. Hiatus until 15/10/2018


**HARRY NEW YEARS**

 **Hey everyone how is it hanging, I'm back with a new story that I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Sorry if it appeared that I had given up on my stories but quite a few things came up in my life, so I did not have much time to spend writing.**

 **This will be a crossover of 'My Hero Academia' and 'Oh My Goddess' with elements of 'Kingdom Hearts'. Now before I continue let me DISCLAIM that I DO NOT own anything from those franchises.**

 **Now I will be free until January 15 so I will try to update a couple of my stories, after however I have 9 months of mandatory military training, as per the laws of my country, so for those 9 months my stories will be on hold.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story**

 **STORY START**

Heaven, the world where holy deities reside, a beautiful utopia with bright blue skies and majestic cliffs as far as the eye can see, rich with the bounty of nature, and littered with stone buildings built of the most bizarre and arcane architecture. Several island-like structures could be seen floating in the air around the palaces of Heaven, containing smaller buildings and gardens.

At the entrance of the largest structure in the entire plane of Heaven, the palace of the Almighty One, ruler of Heaven, two people can be seen passing through the front gates. The first one is an incredibly beautiful woman named Belldandy; the man walking next to her is her husband Keiichi. Both are wearing elaborate gowns befitting their positions as deities **(A/N: Belldandy is wearing her usual divine outfit, Keiichi looks like how he looked when Celestine possessed him)**. After a few minutes of walking they found themselves in front of the door leading to the office of the Almighty One himself.

"He is expecting you" said goddess that was assigned as the secretary for their ruler.

"Thank you" said Belldandy with a smile as she and her husband entered the office.

It would be more accurate to call the Almighty One's office a garden than anything else; flower beds could be seen in every part of the room separated by marble sidewalks, holy light falling from the ceiling making it easy to see and giving plenty of nourishment to the plants. At the center of the room was a marble circle and at the center of that was a tall capsule with a single one sided glass window. **(A/N: check 'Ah! My Goddess Season 2 episode 1' for a better image)**

Belldandy and Keiichi approached the capsule and bowed before it.

 **"** **Rise"** said a divine-like voice that came from the capsule. The couple rose up and looked at the capsule that the Almighty One resided in.

"You summoned us father?" asked Belldandy.

 **"** **Yes, there are a few things that I would like to discuss with you. For starters I would like to offer my congratulations at the news of your pregnancy Belldandy"** said the ruler of Heaven, at hearing this Belldandy smiled a serine smile as she lowered her head a bit and touched her one month and a half pregnant stomach with both her hands, Keiichi looked at his wife with a smile that showed his happiness knowing he was going to be a father.

Though he and Belldandy had passed the test of the Gate of Trials and were allowed to marry while he was still human, they found out that they could not have children do to him being a human and her being a goddess. Belldandy at the time feared that this fact would break their bond, but Keiichi stayed by her side for the rest of his human life.

When he died of old age the Almighty One, impressed by his resolve to stay with Belldandy through thick and thin, his love for her and his pure heart, offered him a chance to become a god, Keiichi accepted the challenge as it meant he could stay with the woman he loved. After many trials, tests and training Keiichi managed to pass and became a god Second-Class Limited license.

As a god, his aspects were technology and innovation, and he was allowed a small team of helpers. He chose his old friends from the university who had also past on, thus allowing him to bring them to Heaven from the Afterlife Department as helpers.

And now he and Belldandy were finally going to have their greatest wish, a child of their own.

"Thank you father" said Belldandy as she looked back at the capsule.

 **"** **Now about the other reason that I summoned you here"** said the Almighty One with more authority in his voice, causing the couple to stand at attention.

 **"** **As you know around two hundred years ago a demon sabotaged Yggdrasil, and the resulting backlash had quite a few unforeseen consequences, one of which was the inability for both gods and demons to enter the Human World."** Both Keiichi and Belldandy nodded their heads at that.

 **"** **Another was the release of large amounts of Devine and Demonic energies into the Human World; those energies mutated humanities DNA, causing the development of supernatural powers that humans have dubbed 'Quirks'."** Again the two nodded their heads, though Keiichi was starting to wonder why the Almighty One was telling them information they already knew.

 **"** **The reason that I am telling you these things is because we finally have the ability to travel to the Human World again"** this piece of news surprised the two deities as they looked at each other, if that was true then why was this the first time they heard about it, it should have been all over HNN **(Heavens News Network).**

 **"** **You are probably wondering why this is not common news"** said the Almighty One causing the couple to look back at him.

 **"** **The truth of the matter is that though it is true we can enter the Human World again, there are quite a few restrictions to the travel method."** There was a small pause as he allowed all the information he gave them to be processed before he continued.

 **"** **Now the actual reason I called you here is this, I want to send you two along with a team to integrate yourselves in the Human World in order to help maintain the fragile balance that currently exists there."**

His declaration shocked both of them, why them, especially now that they were expecting a baby.

 **"** **The reason I picked you two is three-folded. First, you both have lived in the human world for an extended period of time; thus know how to properly interact with the people. Second, you Keiichi are a god of technology, so you are aware of humanities progress, which will help you immensely. Finally the last reason is the child growing inside of you Belldandy"** at this the goddess widened her eyes in surprise and put her hands protectively on her stomach as she took a step back in slight fear. Keiichi quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively as he looked back at the Almighty One with his guard up.

Seeing their reaction the ruler of Heaven realized that he might have sounded threatening towards the child's well being.

 **"** **Please do not be afraid I mean the child no harm"** he told them trying to reassure them, **"** **what I meant with that statement is that your child will have the ability to integrate itself with the Heroes of today's era and effectively help to keep the chaos caused by there so called villains at bay."**

Both Keiichi and Belldandy calmed down a bit after hearing that, but were still somewhat guarded.

"Why does our child have to get involved?" asked Keiichi while still holding Belldandy close.

 **"** **Due to how Heroes are registered; it will not be possible for you to take such a role without rising suspicion as to where you came from, as such your divine powers will be heavily restricted and you will both play the role of a 'Quirkless' couple, what you do as an occupation will be up to you and your team and, although it is not fully operational, you will have the assistance of the Ultimate Force."**

"How are we going to protect our child if we cannot use our powers?" asked Belldandy with worry evident in her voice, "and what about its power, our child is not capable of having a Quirk as we do not possess the genes, so how will he be able to combat the villains of the Human World?" tears started appearing in Belldandy's eyes as the fear of losing the greatest miracle in her entire life.

 **"** **Do you think so low of me my daughter?"** asked the Almighty One in a calm tone, though they could hear the slight hurt in his voice, **"** **your child is my grandchild; I intend to give it a very special gift as its 'Quirk'."**

Both future parents leaned a bit closer to hear part of their child's future.

 **"** **I will grant the child my Twelve Avatars"** at his declaration Belldandy's eyes widened in chock, Keiichi looked at his wife in confusions, even though he was now a god he was still a Second-Class so he did not have access to all the knowledge in Heaven.

"Sorry for asking, but what are the Twelve Avatars?" Keiichi asked, causing Belldandy to come out of her shock and look at him before answering.

"The Twelve Avatars is a set of twelve weapons that possess an incredible amount of power; they are the weapons the Almighty One created out of his own essence, the source of his power, he used those weapons during the early years of the Great War with the Demons, giving us plenty of major victories." She explained with awe in her voice, she then looked towards her father.

"Why?" she asked as she stepped forward, Keiichi releasing her from his embrace. "Why would you relinquish a part of yourself?" a sigh could be heard from her father before he started talking.

 **"** **Though the Avatars are part of me, I haven't used them for millennia, this way they will be used to do some good, instead of gaining dust inside the Vault, plus I now I am putting family in danger, so this is the best I can do to make up for the sacrifices I am asking you to make."** Belldandy lowered her head and closed her eyes as tears started falling from them, she understood the immense sacrifice her father was making by giving the Avatars to her child to wield, he was giving up a part of his very being, the very thing that made Him… well Him.

She raised her head and looked at her husband with an unvoiced question evident on her eyes.

"I'm with you Belldandy, whatever you decide I will be by your side" said Keiichi with a reassuring smile on his face. That smile brought confidence back into Belldandy's heart, after taking a few deep breaths she looked back at the Almighty One.

"Before I give an answer I have one more question."

 **"** **I'm listening."**

"Will my child be able to have a family if he/she ever falls in love with a human?" the future mother asked as she looked at the capsule, she did not want her child to experience the hurt that comes with the fact that you cannot have a child with the one you love.

 **"** **Due to the fact that the mutation that caused the Quirks to appear originated from Divine and Demonic energies the humans with a Quirk are capable to procreate with both deities and demons"** her father answered honestly.

Hearing this Belldandy let out a breath she did not know she was holding, as relief came over her. Taking a few breaths to calm down she looked back at Keiichi and nodded her head at him, he nodded back with a small smile on his face to reassure his wife. She then addressed the Almighty One again.

"We accept"

 **"** **Very well, you have a week to gather six more people for your team, as this mission is of the highest importance the list of people you cannot recruit will be very specific, other than those you can chose whoever you think will be the most use to you."** The ruler of Heaven said and in a flash of light a parchment appeared in front of Keiichi who took it with a nod.

 **"** **Finally before you leave let me fulfill my promise"** suddenly twelve orbs of light the side of basketballs appeared hovering in mid air. The orbs then started to shrink until they were the size of pebbles, before passing through Belldandy's stomach and entered the small embryo becoming part of it.

 **"** **The city that you will establish yourselves is Musutafu in Japan, you are dismissed"** said the Almighty One, the couple bowed and left in order to locate the people that will be part of their team.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

 **Years later**

A 15-year-old young man exited the bus that led him and the other hopefuls to the entrance of one of the specified battle centers that the practical of U.A.'s Entrance Exam would be held. The young man was tall for his age, just over 6 feet in height, and he could be considered quite handsome. He had messy short-cut black hair and bright blue eyes that resembled sapphires. The most unusual trait he had though was the dark blue triangular markings adorning his cheeks and forehead. His name was Tenchi Morisato, son of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato.

He was wearing an all-black tight spandex suit that covered his entire body up until the neck, leaving only his head exposed to the world; he was also wearing black combat boot at allowed great mobility and tight black gloves. On the left side of the chest area, right were the heart should be, was a white symbol of a cross with an upside-down heart at the bottom of the cross **(A/N: The Nobody symbol from KH)** , an enlarged copy of the symbol could be seen on his suit's back.

As Tenchi and the rest of the examinees approached the gate they awed at the size of the battle center as they started chatting with one another.

"Wow…" said a girl.

"It's like a whole city" another examinee expressed.

"Just goes to show why U.A.'s the best there is" said another person.

Tenchi remained silent as he took a deep breath in order to calm his nerves.

 _'_ _Ok Tenchi, remember sensei's teachings, "a calm mind and a resolved heart lead to victory".'_ He thought to himself as he steeled his mind and heart from distractions, entering a state that his sensei had dubbed ' **Warrior's Instinct** '. In this state he dulled his emotions and focused on a more pragmatic way of thinking, it is true that some considered this state of mind strict and kinda heartless, but it was thanks to this state that his sensei, Lind, was able to reach unprecedented heights in her combat ability and mission success rates, not to mention her position as Commander of the Valkyries. Thankfully Tenchi had his parents and the rest of his extended family to help him grow a strong and kind heart alongside **Warrior's Instinct**.

 _'_ _First I have to scope the competition'_ he thought as he looked at the rest of the U.A. hopefuls, most did not grab his attention but there were a few that did. One was a short girl with a frog-like appearance, another was a guy with spiky red hair that resembled horns, then there was a girl with green thorn covered vines instead of hair, finally the last one to catch his eye was a guy with a bird-shaped head.

While everybody else was talking the gates started opening up, though only Tenchi noticed having finished his assessment of the rest of the would-be U.A. students, and was now focusing his attention on the gate.

"RIGHT, LET'S START" the voice of Hizashi Yamada, also known by his hero name Present Mic, was heard from the tower behind them. Without a moment's hesitation Tenchi dashed towards the gate. Some of the other students saw him running and wondered why he did not wait for the countdown.

"GET MOVING" no one moved, "THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES, RUN, RUN, RUN LISTENERS, YOU'RE WASTING AIR TIME HERE." At hearing this, the rest of the examinees started running towards the gate to the battle center.

When Tenchi pasted the gate he activated his Quirk, as a result twelve 'accessories' appeared in different parts of his body, this was his Quirk, named **'Twelve Avatars'**. Upon initial activation the twelve weapons that he had inside of him appeared in a somewhat sealed state, each giving him a weaker version of the benefits he gains when he fully releases one of said weapons.

On his right middle finger was a purple ring with a circle which had what looked like an arrow at the bottom of the circle on the face of the ring **(A/N: Xigbar's sharpshooters looking them from above KH)** , on the center of the circle there was the Latin number 'I'. It granted him greater eye perception and prevented him from experiencing tunnel vision when moving at high speeds.

On his left arm he had an upper-arm bracelet of six purple lances connected to one another by small chains **(A/N: Xaldin's lances KH)** , on the 'head' of each lance the Latin number 'II' was engraved. It gave him the ability to float about a meter over the ground and some resistance against the element of wind.

Also on his left arm he had a bracer made out of silver metal with the shape of a shield engraved at the outer part **(A/N: Vexen's shield KH, the bracer is like Skyrim's imperial bracers)** , at the center of the shield was engraved the Latin number 'III'. It granted him some resistance against the element of ice and physical damage.

On his right arm he had an upper-arm bracer made by the same silver metal as the 'shield bracer', it had the image of an axe sword engraved on it **(A/N: Lexaeus's axe sword KH)** , it had the Latin number 'IV' engraved on the side of the blade. This 'accessory' gave him enhanced strength and some resistance against the element of earth.

On his right ear, hanging by a silver chain was a miniature black book with three copies of his symbol connected to each other at the face of the book **(A/N: Zexion's lexicon KH)** , in the other side of the book one could see the Latin number 'V' in white. This earring granted him resistance against illusions and mind manipulation.

On his neck hanging by a silver chain was a miniature claymore **(A/N: Saix's claymore in its sealed state KH)** , the Latin number 'VI' could be seen at the center of the 'head' of the claymore. This necklace granted him a small control of his personal gravity, and the gravity of small objects he touched of a limited time.

On his left ear, hanging by a silver chain was a miniature chakram, with the Latin number 'VII' in the center **(A/N: Axel's chakrams KH)**. It gave him some resistance against the element of fire.

On his left shin he had a guard made out of the same silver metal as the bracers, the shape of a sitar was engraved on the side **(A/N: Demyx's sitar KH)** , at the lower part of the sitar the number 'VIII' was engraved. This shin guard granted him some resistance against the element of water.

On his waist was a black belt with a silver belt-buckle in the shape of a deck of cards **(A/N: Luxord's deck of cards KH)** , on the top left side of the top card was engraved the number 'IX'. It granted some resistance against time and space manipulation.

On his right thigh he had a thigh bracer made out of the same silver metal as the other bracers, an engraved scythe could be seen on it **(A/N: Marluxia's scythe KH)** , on the face of the blade the number 'X' could be seen. This accessory granted him some resistance against the element of nature, such as wood and vines.

On his right wrist he had a bracelet of eight yellow knives in the shape of a cross **(A/N: Larxene's knives KH)** , on the center of each one you could see the Latin number 'XI'. This bracelet granted him enhanced speed and reflexes, and some resistance against the element of lightning.

Finally the last of the accessories was a silver ring on his left middle finger, on the face of the ring there were two keys crossed, one was white, the other black **(A/N: keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper KH)** , on the center of the crossing was the Latin number 'XII'. This ring gave him a weak empathic ability for a short range, and some resistance against the elements of light and darkness.

As he was running he extended his hands to his sides, and made a grabbing motion. In that instant the ring with the number 'XII' disappeared from his left middle finger. At the same time a dark light appeared in his right hand, while a white light appeared in his left, a second later two key shaped blades appeared on his hands **(A/N: the keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper KH)** , each had a small chain at the bottom of the hilt that ended with the number 'XII' hanging from the chain, a black one for the right blade and a white one for the left.

A few minutes after he had summoned the blades a robot 'villain' that was worth 3 Points appeared in front of him, with a swing of his right blade he send an arc of black energy towards the robot cutting it in half before moving past it in high speeds.

While he had the keyblades fully released he gained a few extra perks, first his resistance to the elements of light and darkness evolved to near-immunity, second the range and depth of his empathy increased exponentially allowing him to cense individual emotions from a kilometer away, finally he gained the ability to use the elements of light and darkness to attack his enemies.

As he was running he was suddenly surrounded by nine robots of different point value, with a swing of each of his keyblades he destroyed four with an arc of dark energy and another four with an arc of light energy, leaving the robot that was right in front of him the last one standing. He continued running towards the robot and at the last minute disappeared from the front of the robot only to appear behind it a second later, he did not pause and continued to run, the robot turned towards him for a brief moment before it shattered into pieces by the attack it had received.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Three minutes had already passed since the beginning of the practical exam when Tenchi heard a girl scream in pain. Using the enhanced empathy that the keyblades granted him he was able to easily locate the young woman that had screamed, it was the girl with the vines for hair; it seemed that she had been surrounded by a dozen robot 'villains' and one had been lucky enough to land a hit on her sending her to a concrete wall.

Tenchi saw that the girl was still disoriented by the attack and did not seem aware that a 'villain' was coming at her with its mechanical arm ready for another attack.

Tenchi launched himself towards the girl in order to shield her from the impending attack.

 _'_ _Crap, I'm not fast enough like this, to reach her in time I must go faster'_ with determination he dismissed the keyblades from his side, making the ring reappear on his left middle finger. He then quickly crossed his arms in front of his face and clenched his fists, at that moment the bracelet on his right wrist disappeared and eight knives appeared in-between his fingers, four in each hand.

" **Lightning Step** " called out Tenchi and yellow lightning was discharged from his whole body. The next moment it appeared as if his entire body transformed into a bolt of lightning, and in the next instant he appeared in-between the girl and the robot that was launching an attack at her. With lightning-like speed he launched the four knives that were on his left hand at the robot, then used his free hand carry the vine girl in a one arm bridal style and then turned them both into a lightning bolt transporting them at the rooftop of one of the buildings close by, all within a fraction of a second.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Ibara was not sure what was going on; a few seconds ago she was surrounded by a large number of robot villains and trying to take them down, due to their number one of the robots managed to bypass her defenses and launched her into a concrete wall with its fist, the impact disoriented and temporarily paralyzed her.

She managed to look towards the robot only to see it launching another attack at her, she was completely frozen in place, both from the impact with the wall and from the fear she was feeling as she watched the metallic fist getting closer and closer to her.

Then, just as the attack was getting close to her, a young man appeared between her and the 'villain', and then the next thing she knew she was at the rooftop of one of the buildings looking down to where her previous location was, while she was being held gently into a warm embrace.

"Are you alright?" she heard the one that saved her ask, she turned her head to look at him and when her eyes met his she froze, his sapphire-like eyes were so mesmerizing and the obvious concern in his voice for her wellbeing made her cheeks blush.

"I-I'm fine… thank you… for helping me" she said in a soft voice while trying to hide her blush. She saw him smile at her response, making her blush turn a shade darker.

He slowly let go of her and Ibara stood at her own two feet, she did frown a bit unconsciously at the loss of the embrace, though she did not realize it, she felt safety and comfort in his arms.

"Well" said Tenchi as he extended his right hand for a shake, his handsome smile appearing back on his face, "my name's Tenchi Morisato, what's yours?"

Ibara's blush returned with a vengeance as she saw his smile, before she shook his hand a bit timidly.

"M-My name is Ibara Shiozaki", Tenchi nodded at her before he released the handshake, he then turned his back at her as he walked at the edge of the roof, he then turned back at her and smiled softly.

"Well… we still have an exam to complete, see you later Shiozaki-san" he told her before jumping from the roof.

Ibara run to the edge of the roof just in time to see him launch himself forward using the side of the building as a launch-pad, two key-shaped blades at his hands. Her blush appeared yet again, though more subtle this time, and a happy smile appeared on her face, as she clapped her hands together, giving the imprecation she was praying.

"Yes, I prey we will meet again… Tenchi-kun" she said before she turned around and started going at the opposite direction.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Taking a few beep breaths, Tenchi calmed his heart-rate. He was currently kneeling on one knee, hiding in one of the buildings, in what looked like an office, trying to regain some of his strength.

 _'_ _Seven minutes have passed since the exam began, and I'm already starting to get tired'_ he thought as his breathing became even more controlled. He looked at the bracelet in his right wrist; he then closed his hand into a fist.

 _'_ _ **Lightning Step**_ _still takes a lot out of me, and I used two of them in quick succession, plus I didn't stop to rest at all after that'_ that was a stupid thing to do. He knew that he did not have complete mastery of the technique yet, so it used a lot of stamina. He had ignored that though; do to his desire to get as best a score as possible. Still, even with that in mind he still delayed in his pursuit for more points in order to help other people who were in a jam, he could not help it, it was who he was.

 _'_ _Ok, I still have around two minutes and thirty seconds before time runs out, so I should be able a earn some more points'_ he thought as he rose up from his sitting position, with a thought the keyblades reappeared in his hands.

 _'_ _Still, I should refrain from using any other Avatars for the remainder of the exam so I don't exhaust myself.'_ He thought as he raised his right hand in front of him and looked at Oblivion, the Twelfth Avatar was the easiest for him to use due to his affinity for it and the long ours he spend training with it.

With a nod to himself Tenchi moved his hand back down jumped out of the window of the room he was resting in. While he was falling from the fifth floor window he looked around the area he was in, it was around the center of the exam grounds and he could see quite a few examinees fighting different number of robots, some fought the 'villains' as teams while others tried to one-up one-another.

Just as he landed on the street the ground started to shake, and explosions caused giant clouds of smoke to appear, covering the area with dust. The shaking seemed to be coming closer to their location and they started to hear a noise that sounded like the wheels of a really heavy truck.

And then they saw it, a humongous robot moving towards them, its head was way above the buildings, and as it looked down at them most of the examinees looked at it with fear on their face. It was then that Tenchi realized that this was the zero point 'villain' of the exam.

The robot then threw a punch at the ground right in front of it causing an explosion from the force of the punch. Seeing the destructive capabilities of the behemoth, the examinees started running away from it, Tenchi though starred at it, disbelief showing on his face. He knew that robot; it was designed by Auntie Skuld, and build by his father's company. He always wondered who the client that ordered these behemoths was and for what purpose they were used; well now he knows.

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES REMAINING" the voice of Present Mic was heard saying.

Hearing this, and knowing that destroying the giant robot will not gain him any points, Tenchi decided to follow the example of the other U.A. hopefuls and turned his back to it with the intention of finding more rewarding targets.

But just as he was about to take the first step a scream coming from behind him froze his advancement, he turned around and focused his attention at the ruble that was in the way of the giant robot. There, under the ruble in various locations, were a number of people trapped and were unable to get out of the behemoth's path.

Tenchi knew he had to help them, but how? The trapped individuals were spread out, so recovering all of them in time for the robot to pass them by would take too much time. The only option Tenchi thought that would save all of them was the destruction of the 'villain'. Decision made, he dismissed the keyblades and started running towards the behemoth. As he approached it he stretched out his right hand and in flash of light the claymore necklace disappeared from his neck and the actual claymore appeared in his right hand.

Adding some power to the claymore Tenchi awakened it **(A/N: if you are not sure of what I'm talking about watch the boss battle with Saix, it's at the cutscene before the fight KH)** , in its fully awakened state Tenchis ability to manipulate gravity increased exponentially, he could now not only effect his own gravity and the gravity of his equipment, but also the gravity of any target he stuck with the claymore. As he approached it he opened his mouth to name his next move.

" **Graviton: times zero** " as soon as he said that, the gravitational force that the planet exerts on his body and everything he had on him became zero, thus he and he his equipment, including the Twelve Avatars, became weightless, he then launched himself at the robot. Thanks to his enhanced strength and the absence of gravity, the force and speed of his jump caused a shockwave that cleared the cloud of dust around the area and as a result every examinee around looked back at him.

Tenchi was now just over the behemoths head, he then swung the claymore to strike the robots head, just as the weapon was about to make contact with its target Tenchi powerfully yelled out his next move.

" **GRAVITON: TIMES TEN** " the instant these words left his mouth the gravitational force that was exerted on him went from 0G to 10G, causing the speed and force of his swing to increase exponentially.

Upon initial contact the head of the robot bended so much that it was completely destroyed, then the effects of his Graviton power activated, making the behemoths body experience 10G worth of force. The combined power of the swing and the new gravitational force that was exerted on its body caused the entire robot to flatten on the street like a ginormous pancake. Every single examinee in the area, from those trapped under the ruble to those that were spectators, was now looking at Tenchi and what he did with their mouths open in shock and awe.

Tenchi was now falling towards the ground at high speeds as he felt the 10G worth of force on his body, he quickly lowered his gravity to 0.1G in order to for him to land on the ground safely. Just as he landed the claymore disappeared in a flash of light, and that included the rest of his 'accessories', indicating that his Quirk was turned off. Tenchi was now on all fours panting heavily while a great deal of sweat fell from his face.

 _'_ _Damn that took a lot out of me, I can barely move right now'_ he though as he took a few deep breaths in order to calm his breathing, he then razed his head a bit and looked towards the trapped examinees.

"Hey, you guys alright?" he asked them causing to get out of their chock.

"Y-yea man, thanks for the save" one of them said. The other people that were trapped also offered their thanks as they tried to get themselves out from under the ruble in a calmer fashion.

Just then a horn was heard throughout the area, indicating that the practical exams were over.

Tenchi sighed as he sat down on the street to rest, the exam had taken quite a bit of energy from him; he looked at his right hand in thought.

 _'_ _I need to get better at using the awakened state of all of the weapons, not just the keyblades'_ he then made a fist with his right hand, _'_ _I also need to train more in switching between Avatars in quick succession, not to mention my stamina'_.

Still, he was resolved that he could fully master his Quirk, and then he would achieve his dream of becoming the greatest hero that ever was and protect those precious to him.

 **THAT'S A RAP**

 **Well? What do you guys think?**

 **As I am sure most of you noticed, the weapons of the 'Twelve Avatars' Quirk are the same weapons from Organization 13 from Kingdom Hearts series, I just removed Xemnas's weapon and moved each number one step down.**

 **I tried not to make Tenchi too OP, sure the weapons of God are OP on their own but he hasn't mastered them yet.**

 **I hope you liked my reason for the appearance of Quirks, I think I'm the first to sagest this as the reason, now if any of my fellow authors what to use it feel free, just send me the name of the story if do make one.**

 **Now for the pairing, there will be a few girls gunning for our main protagonist. As I am sure some of you figured out Ibara** **Shiozaki will be one of those girls, will she pair up with him? That remains to be seen.**

 **If I decide to make it a harem, the max number of girls will be two to three and that is it.**

 **Finally class 1-A will have 20 students, I intend to move a student from class 1-A, to class 1-B, I will be removing Manga Fukidashi, the guy will a speech bubble in place of his head.**

 **Now what I want your opinion for, is that I am not sure who to move from 1-A so leave your suggestion on the comments please.**

 **Also please give me your opinion on the story in the comments, FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**

 **I hope you all have a great year. Cheerio.**


End file.
